


Both Ways

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [67]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, Crying, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Panic, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Subdrop, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie finally gets to take Parker to a show... the little shit's been teasing his Daddy through the whole thing.He's going to have to punish his baby boy for being bad.Everything was okay- until it's suddenly notSubdrop/safewords work both ways





	Both Ways

His baby boy loved the show so much, he was so glad Jarvis had talked him into a private seating because Peter would not stay out of his lap. “Baby boy, sit down, Daddy can't see the show.”

“Sorry Daddy,” he moaned as he shifted his absolutely edible ass against his crotch, “It's just so...”

“Are all the pretty performers turning my baby boy on?”

“They're so fluid, and strong...”

“Does my baby boy's spider like them?”

Peter whined against his ear, “Want Daddy.”

“We're going to have to start using condoms...”

Peter made a discussed noise, “Don't like the sticky.”

“We'll figure it out, for now, how do you want Daddy?”

“Wanna ride Daddy,” Peter whined.

“Stay quit,” Michael smirked as he unzipped his pants.

Peter was nodding as he shimmied his own pants down, pouting as Michael removed the belt before sitting on his Daddy with such a happy sigh, he couldn't help but shift his hims, “Trying to be quiet Daddy.”

“Then continue,” he smiled as he tried to concentrate on the show, smirking as Peter tried to be quiet while riding his cock. He finally had to clamp a hand over his mouth at the slow build while his baby boy continued the slow ride, desperately trying not to groan at the milking clench. “Baby if you don't finish soon... Daddy's gonna finish without you.”

“Daddy, I can't, not enough.”

Michael took a deep breath at a hard clench, “Then suck yourself, don't want to make a mess do we baby boy?”

Peter's eyes were so wide when he looked at him, “Suck myself?”

“Mhm, Daddy'll help you.” He shifted them so he could carefully shift Peter to press his lips to his own cock, “Ready for Daddy's?”

Peter hummed and nodded as he sucked, Michael shifted to slip in again, thrusting deeper and probably harder than he should but he grinned when it took only a few thrusts before Peter gulped hard and tense enough Michael couldn't help but spill into him, “Love Daddy.”

“Shhh, don't move baby, Daddy's gotta plug you again or it'll all seep out.” Michael fixed his boy's belt to its proper place before pulling his pants up and snickered at white streaks down the side of his mouth, “You look like you enjoyed that.” He found a tissue to clean him up as he sleepily nodded and leaned against him. “So, is my baby boy enjoying the show?”

“Mhm, my spider is happy, likes all the pretty treats too.”

“Dark, heights, people strumming strings, and your mate at your side, of course your spider is happy.”

Peter grinned, nuzzling him, “Want Daddy again.”

“You are being a naughty little spider... I may have to punish you later.”

“The show is almost over, I was good until the end,” Peter pouted at him.

“Just you wait until the auditorium clears out...”

Peter's eyes went wide, but Michael saw the hint of excitement now that he understood what this subspace was like to Peter. “But, I'm sorry Daddy, I just couldn't help it.”

“I'll think about lessening it.”

Michael was smirking when the show wound down, crooking a finger at Peter who was wide eyed, floating up toward the ceiling. Peter whined and looked around before quickly scurrying after him, “I'm sorry Daddy.”

“Shhh,” Michael smiled as he continued to lead his baby boy to the rafters above, “Come baby boy.”

Peter whined, “Working on it.”

Michael chuckled as he laid back on the rafter and patted his lap, “Baby boy wanted Daddy's cock, come get all you want of it.”

Peter's eyes widened when Michael took the cock ring from his pocket and opened his fly to slip it over his cock, “But... the lights...”

Michael raised a brow taking a deep, calming breath as he pumped his cock a few times, “Baby boy...”

Peter do a full body shudder before jumping over to straddle him, “Need, need Daddy,” he shifted his pants down and let Michael remove to belt from him again. “How, um, Daddy just want me to ride his cock?”

“That's all baby boy.”

Peter whined as he finally slid down him, “For... for how long?”

Michael showed him his phone as he started the stopwatch, “Just start riding.”

Peter whimpered as he started canting his hips and trying to pace himself for the ride. Michael just closed his eyes, pulling his focus to try to meditate and block out physical sensation, he opened his eyes and grinned as it helped distance the sensation building in his groin. Definitely putting that on the list of 'things to never tell Matt he's used his focus teachings on'...

“Daddy,” Peter finally was at the point of whimpering and panting, “I can't, again, I'm... dry.”

“Finally had your fill of Daddy's cock?” Peter was nodding, eyes unfocused, Michael checked the stopwatch and tsked, “It's only been twenty minutes baby boy... gotta make it to half an hour.”

Peter's eyes sparkled even as he whined. “But, my legs are weak.”

“Then Daddy will help you.” Michael grinned and caught the way Peter grinned as he spun them and pinned his baby boy under him, “Color?”

“Green, never been greener.”

“Good,” Michael handed him the phone to see the timer before slamming in over and over, hard enough Peter finally clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to stay quiet as he shook and whimpered and just took it. “Show Daddy the timer.”

Peter whined as he turned the phone to let him see and gripped the beam under his head before he clenched hard enough Michael had to stay still, watching the clock ticking up, “Sorry, Daddy, I couldn't help it.”

“Shhh,” he grinned as he started again, smiling as it counted down, “Baby, Daddy's gonna fill you again.”

Peter whined when he pulled out to pull the cock ring off before slamming back in, “Daddy.”

“Almost done with your punishment baby, what did you learn?”

“Don't... don't tease Daddy all night. Please, please, close.”

“Baby boy, Daddy is only working on his own,” Michael grinned as he checked the timer, gasping and thrusting faster as he saw the timer hit 30 and moaned as he filled his baby boy. “There, times up.” Peter was actually shaking, tears threatening to spill over as Michael righted the plug and his clothes. “Color?”

“Green,” Peter whimpered. “Just,” he wiped at his eyes, “Just-”

“You know you will never be punished for saying yellow or red, right? Daddy will never punish you for saying you need help or need it to stop.”

Peter nodded, tears spilling over, “I know, I'm, I'm green. Just, upset.”

“Okay,” Michael cuddled his baby boy close, “No more teasing Daddy like that?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I won't, not like that. Not without Daddy saying I can.”

“Good boy,” he hugged him close. “Now, what do you need baby?”

“Need, need to come.”

“Daddy didn't get to see how well you suck yourself earlier, he was too busy getting his baby boy off.”

Peter whimpered, chest heaving, “Have to be calm to do that.”

Michael rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness, “Right, compressed chest that is currently in a panicked state. Um, want Daddy to turn the toy on?”

Peter nodded, rubbing his eyes. “On high? Just... for a second?”

“Peter, we've never tested the highest setting on this. I don't think I've gone above 3 with you. We still have to be somewhat quiet up here.”

“Right, right, um, just... turn it on 3 until I come?”

Michael kissed his baby boy as he grabbed the remote before tipping it to the third setting, holding him tight as he tried to stay so quiet before he went ridged and clawed at him, “Red.”

Michael shut it down and held him, “I can remove it but I have to get your clothes back off.”

Peter held tight, “No, it's okay, wrong word, sorry, I panicked when, fuck, new rule. No third setting after milking my dry. Fuck, that hurt.”

“You're... you're okay with it staying in you?”

“Just, take the batteries out of the remote or something, I can't have that going off again.”

Michael nodded, pulling the batteries and handing them to Peter, “Here, remote's disabled, no more buzzing until you're ready for it to.”

“Thanks, I really didn't mean to- Sorry I, I was still thinking I was being punished or you'd punish me if I started panicking and just... I really didn't mean to say red I meant yellow, I just. I could not have that buzzing at all after that.”

“No, baby, that's exactly what safewords are for. Red means something, or everything Has to stop. Yellow means I need help or something needs to change. This is why we have these words.”

Peter took shaky breaths as he laid back and tried to calm himself, “I just ruin everything, don't I?”

“Do you not remember the time I had a complete breakdown in our bed... just this week?”

“That was my fault too,” Michael instantly grabbed him and hugged him, “What? It was.”

“No, it wasn't, you're dropping, come on we need to get you back to the room.”

“It's true-”

“Parker, we are going back to the room, take a deep breath, and calm down.” Michael scooped him up and was lucky enough to be able to sneak them out through a window. “I love my baby boy so much, and I love my husband just as much. You didn't ruin anything, You tried something, both times, something that was asked for, both times, and it- it was too much for us, we... over estimated what we can handle, that's all. Safewords are there for a reason, I mean hell I forgot the safeword was a thing I could say when it got too much, and you still stopped it when I did.”

“But I-”

“Baby we all get overwhelmed, we all over estimate our ability, that's all that happened. You said stop. I'm so proud of you.” Michael could only hold him close as he flew them back to the hotel before he realized Peter was sobbing and clinging to him.

“Daddy?”

“Yes my good little boy?”

“Can we... can we get ice cream?”

“We can get that yummy chocolate cake and ice cream you love.”

Peter finally smiled as he let the tears flowed, “I- I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too baby. Wanna tell Jarvis we're on our way and see if he can have it waiting for us?”

“Uh huh,” Peter pulled out his phone, “Jarvis, Daddy said I can have chocolate cake and ice cream when we get back. Can you have it waiting for us when we get there?”

“Of course, sir. Might I suggest some apple juice as well?”

Peter looked up at Michael with such wide eyes, “Of course Jarvis, that sounds perfect for my wonderful baby boy.”

When Michael set them down on their balcony, he hugged his excited baby boy so tight he actually squirmed and squeak to be let go before he rushed inside to get to the service cart. It took him a few minutes to not feel like falling down, “Daddy, everything okay?”

“Just, needed some fresh air.”

Peter frowned at him, “Safewords work both ways, Daddy. So does subdrop.”

Michael finally caved, “Red.”

Peter instantly rushed to hold him, “I love you so much, you did everything perfectly, I'm so sorry I crashed so hard like that. Everything just hit me all at once and I just... Panicked.”

Peter finally scooped him up and carried him to their bed and held him until the tears slowed, “I just. I- seeing you drop like that just, hit so hard, and I couldn't panic then because I knew we'd both be fucked.”

“It's okay, I'm okay, we're okay. Breathe, just breathe and focus.” Peter held and soothed him, “I love you so much.”

Michael sniffled, finally able to rub his eyes and feel like the world wasn't going to fall apart, “I think your ice creams melting.”

“Fuck the ice cream, my Daddy needs me more right now,” Peter clung to him as if he were a lifeline.

“I thought we had 'cold play' on the list to try, didn't know you were that interested in it though.”

Peter finally let out a whimpering laugh as he brushed dark hair back, “Are you... feeling better?”

“Yeah, it's... it's getting better.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“Just, don't leave me,” he sobbed as he held him close.

“Not going anywhere.”

 

 


End file.
